The Portal Game
by olatheii
Summary: This is about a teenager who gets into a game that can change his life, one way or another... Please leave A review or follow it...Because I'm writing for a while. This is not a serious story, just something for fun. Don't take mistakes or gaps too seriously.
1. A Test Run In Equestria

Hello im Ola, thi is my first story. feel free to comment if you want(I want to feel popular). Oh yeah, I only own my own character. All other stuff belong to hasbro, youtube, 21 Savage, and others(I think XI)

Chapter 1: Origins

Lalu was watching youtube videos. when he found a certain video.

"Random portal game? Looks interesting", he said. So he clicked it.

"Welcome to the portal game. This is played by millions of people each day. This is a test to see if you interested in the game. To play, all you have to do is stare at the screen for the next ten seconds and think of any setting you want. if you can solve the problem you're thrown into, you win. When your ready, unpause and go."

The video automatically pauses, which is unusual for youtube. "I wonder what will happen. I should look at the comments first." What he finds is amusing sarcasm and jokes from players (basically every video).

"This looks legit, but then again is youtube comments. I should test this out though. Time to unpause. 1, 2, 3; the picture starts swirling wtf; 4, 5, 6; im really confused, is that Canterlot; 7, 8, 9, and im out".

Lalu wakes up to a random door. "Very funny game. Time for exploring." As he tries to stand he falls. "My legs must be numb. Wait those...OH MY GOD". As he looks down at his body, or is it?. He has a black coat with a grayish-brown mane and tail, dark-brown eyes, and a motherboard as a cutie mark. He is basiclly a horse. "Wait if im a stallion then; he patted down his body until he found a small bag. He opened it and found his phone, his charge cord, and a infinite portable charger.

"Hey what are you doing, Guard?! You are supposed to be watching the entrance!"

Lalu looks up to see a horse in armour with a horn on his head. "Oh hello there im supposed to be doing what?"

"You are supposed to be watching the entrance! Princess Celestia is in there." the mystery horse said. "If you remember, Shining Armor told you to! And put on your armor!"

That was when a message appeared in his eyes- _guard the princess door till your shift ends._

"YES SIR!", said lalu. When Shining left, he took out his phone and started playing games. "This we be easy. I mean who would...wait a second. I watched to many movies to fall for that trap. Can't leave either so my flashlight and access to the loudest form of torture are my only weapons."

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the entrance-

"Ok Changelings, this is our chance to attack everyone know what to do?"

(Everyone nods)

"Ok lets go"

2 hours later...

"Comeone cycle to arrows! Yes yes yes!"

As sudden wind comes by and reduces recation time XD.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Hog mountaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnn" Lalu says as the battle ends in a draw. He now gets up and gets his defence ready. "Ok WHO IS IT?"

Four sets of hands grab his limbs and hold him down as the leader approaches.

"So, you sensed us coming", as Queen Chrysails approached the stallion. "I guess it won't take too long to steal your love before we get the princess. Changelings, help yourselves to the guard" she says with a devilish smile.

"This is why I got a phone", as Lalu turns on his flashlight setting blinding the force temporarily. "Hope this works" he says as he braces for the inevitable. He waits five seconds then he opens his eyes to the Changlings just staring at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SERVENTS?", the queen demands with anger.

"I call it 'No Heart' and thats not all. Sanic time!!!!.", as he started to play a disorted version of the green hill zone that even the Lord of Chaos would find pain-inducing(ear rape is useful).

"Retreat!!", someone said as the the changeling force went back to their hive.

...Later...

"So, you took care of all the Changlings?" Luna asked as Celestia raised the sun. "Yes I did, who know music could prevent a Changling from attacking you?

"I have to make note of that. Anyway thank you for your service" as Luna bowed in respect of the guard.

The "guard's" vision swirled as Lalu was brought back to his world.

"That was the test run of the game. if you want to join the millions that play every day, click here." A link appeared on the screen as the video was ending.

"I know its jarring to dive right in, but this is the most fun and excitement I had in a long time, so what the heck?", as Lalu clicked the link and sealed the fate of his greatest adventure since, well, can't reveal that yet.


	2. First Day On

I'm back with another adventure for no reason. I think im getting it now, including the disclaimer. For this story, I only own my OC.

So without further ado, lets begin!

 **Chaper 2:Starting the game**

"Done!", Lalu said as he finished his profile. He spent 10 minutes making his account on portalmasters. It would have been 2 minutes if he didn't have to describe his physical appearance for "future reference".

"Time to explore this site. So I see that swirl from earlier...my adventure list...oh a leaderboard!". As he clicked on the leaderboard, he found that he was all the way at the bottom. "1000 points, not bad but who is first?". He scrolled up until he found a name in the number one slot.

"Unknown, the irony. Well, if I want to move up the rank I have to do another mission. But first, I need to record the first before I forget.

2 hours later...

"Ok 1,2,3...nothing is happening. Oh it says I have to watch the tutorial on how to use this.

Another hour later...

"I didn't know about the tornament. I can do that later. For now, lets do another mission."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9..."

The room swirled as Lalu was put in another room. An empty, large, room. The only thing in there other than himself was...

"Hello me" The other person says with an evil grin. _Defeat the other_ appeared in from of the original's eyes.

"In what?", the original says in confusion.

 _Anything you want. Go wild._

"This is going to be fun."

3 minutes later...

"That was a fun mission. Although im feel really tired." You would be two if you play the ENTIRE COD series back to back on co-op/taking turns.

"Hey I moved up a 100,000 spaces. Everyone must not play often or this game got really popular really fast."

 **Anyway that was the first day. Don't worry, it will get more interesting, but he had to get the hang if this first. See ya next Chapter!**


	3. A Dragon Rescue

**Hi, so I was going to so this chapter tomorrow, but the computer is occupied so...yah. You know the drill: I only own my OC here. For this one, the rights belong to and Insomniac and/or Activision. And without further ado,** **I give you...**

Chapter 3: Dragon Revival

"That Cod marathon was awsome. Price, Soap, Ghost, Roach, Yuri, Mason, Karma, ETHAN, Nickoli, and everyone else I forget, you all have my respect. Speaking of Cod, time to play Battlefield 1 (XD)."

Later...

"Well, my brother was on my PC, but hey, at least I'm a dragon, I think." He did another mission after he found out that his brother, Dami, is hogging the computer. This time, he was teleported to a city that looks like a mountain side kingdom( _I have my own view of Warfang, ok_ ).

"First, look at my body." This time, he was a dragon with black scales and wings, gray horns and spikes that went down his back, and a tail that ends in a curved blade. His underbelly and claws were silver.

"K, I'm a dragon, but more importantly...yep have it. Time to ask around. He went around the town asking locals for information.

He found out that:

•This place is Warfang, a major location

•There was just a war, evident by the damaged structures

•Two dragons named Spyro and Cynder have dissappeared sice they ended the war

•If He wants to know, he has to go to the temple in the center of the city

So that is where he went. He noticed how he caught bad glances from the locals on his way. _I wonder what was that about_ he thought as he opened the door. He probably should have knocked though as he set a trap that sprayed a gas in his face. 2 seconds later, he was out cold.

Later...

"Where am I? Who did this to me?! I WANT OUT!!!" Lalu says as his alarm escalates to rage. He was apparently put in a room with nothing but a bed, food, a camra, and microphone. "Calm down, you are about to be taken to another room for intoregation."

That is when to dragons in armor came in. "Come with us peacefully. We will resort to violence if needed" one said. "Your lucky I have a very big curiosity" said Lalu with a glare. _I think they bought that act for now._ He was taken to a public interogation room were he sat down in front of 3 big dragons.

"We are the Guardians Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer. We have some questions for you dark one" the green one said. "We also know when you are lying, so don't try to fib."

"First question, did you have ANY connection with Malefor?" said the blue dragon

"Male-who"?

A murmur goes through the gathering crowd.

"You know, the Dragon lord that tried to blow up the world?"

"To be honest, no not really"

"Heard of Spyro and Cynder?"

"Yeah some locals told me how they went missing"

"Well, we figured that since you have the element of shadow, you could help us track them."

A message appeared in Lalu's eyes. _Bring Spyro and Cynder back to the temple, both ALIVE._

"I'll do it"

"What!" Chorused the three elders

"I said i'll do it what do I have to do and where?"

3 hrs later...

"Ok, thats 10 other songs down. Before I keep going, lets check the map. Ok, im at the entrance to the well of souls, I'll set camp here."

Unfortunately, Lalu was being watched as he rested, by a scout of an old enemy.

"Must report this to our Leader" he said as he created a portal and went through it.

The next day...

"Walking through the well of souls, well of souls, well of souls..." our hero sang as he walked to where the heroes were entombed for 3 years. When he gets there he see them-Spyro and Cynder locked to the wall by chains.

"So this is where you've been. I thought you two were prancing together."

Cynder was apparently awake enough and heard his remark. "No don't come for us! Too dangerous." She said as she fell back asleep.

"Calm down I don't see any traps in this empty room, which is why I'm sending a hologram."

Using the phone he had the WHOLE TIME, he made a hologram of himself appear in front of him. The hologram walked through the floor setting off traps I am not at liberty to describe.

"I see you were insnared in one of my tra-what?" the leader said as he approached

"You looked surprised, uh Monkey?" Lalu said as he walked over the now safe floor.

"Call me Gaul. It will be the last thing you remember." Gaul pulled out his sword and charged at Lalu.

"I don't have time for this, its already taking way too long for this mission." he said as he just turn on his phone shield walked around and shadow jumped Spyro and Cynder out of their chains.

2 hours later...

Spyro and Cynder wake up to themselves at a camp. "About time you woke. I thought I failed."

Spyro yells out "Who are you?!

"Malefor, I came back to finish what I started. Muhahaha"

Spyro blew fire at the voice exposing the dragon. Cynder knew him instantly.

"Are you that hero?"

"Yep. Help you self to the bag. There is some stuff for you too. Oh, and your welcome."

"Thank you, but we still need to get back to Warfang."

"Don't worry, with the power of flash-forward, we are here. It was worth fighting Gaul but we're here."

Spyro and Cynder thanked Lalu for his help and also suggested that he could stay in the temple if he wanted.

"Another time friends, another time...

 **That tired me more than expected. I honestly ran out of steam back there. Well see you next chapter. Bye.**


	4. Flashback to the Beta

**Hello again, I see you are annoyed by my skipping of a chunk of a mission. Yes, no, maybe. Anyway, we have to do the disclaimer. All rights in this short belongs to Mojang/Microsoft. Also, I suspect that messing with the original storyline of the games or shows too much. I'm having these dreams lately...**

Chapter 4: Flashback from the beta

Lalu and Dami is reading the Portal Forums, where, among the loads of fanfiction and heated conversations, is a link to a video labled beta videos. "Weren't you in the beta?" asked Dami. "Yes I was, and it was horrible", Lalu said. Then he explained why.

One year earlier...

"You ready for this?", Lalu said as he and Dami prepared to test the beta

"You know I am", the littile brother replied.

"Then lets get started", the older one replied back. You see, the beta testers were right now testing what the degree of realism should be and can it be prodused on servers. Lalu and Dami were part of this stage, and currently testing this in a minecraft survival game. The game is about to begin

 _Realism on light sting for first round._ The message flashed in everyone's eyes as the match began.

Naturally, Dami went for the center while Lalu goes out to search for the other chests. The agreed to meet at the top of the mountain in the NW corner of the map.

Dami POV:

"Who knew I'll get a diamond set and sword from just 4 chest", he said as he slashed another player, killing him and getting his food. He is usually very lucky with chance, so He mostly gets good stuff(at least before his brother).

"I think I have enough for now", he says as he checks his now full invetory, stashed with food, cake, and armour, swords, and axes gold or higher. "I'll go to the mountain now".

Meanwhile... (Lalu POV)

Our older hero was not as lucky. He is decked out with a iron set with a bow, 64 arrows, a golden sword, and three sets of food and cake. Knowing his luck, he goes out and hunts for chest, ambushing others he sees with their visible nametags.

"Knowing Dami, he probably has what I have and more. Luckily, I make up that for my skill". In his gaming, he has accepted that he won't have the best things in games. He overcomes this by taking what he has and maximizing its use.

Now they both are heading for the mountain. Unfortunately for them, their is a nasty surprise waiting at the top...

Teleport to the mountain, during its creation...

"So Ola, what do think?" XxrichxX asked as he showed our author the mountain he created as a finishing touch .

"Its nice but it needs one more thing", Olatheii said as he floated down and started placing TNT...

"Wait? "What are you doing? STOP"

"Relax, im just programing this art of nature to blow 30 seconds after someone steps on it and then reset...over and over again..." Ola said with a devilish look on his face.

Back to the actual flashback...

Lalu and Dami jumped up and down as they saw each other on the top of the mountain.

As soon as they got to each other they started trading their loot and weapons. 20 seconds in, the here a slight hissing sound. "Crap RUN!!!!" Lalu said as realized what that was. They made it off, but they happend to drop of the side with the biggest drop off.

If they landed at regular realism, the instant death wouldn't come with any pain being it will kill you before you feel it. Since the realism was lowered, the pain that was felt when from death to excruciating, hurting more.

This was enough to scar Lalu with the memory and traumatize Dami so much the younger one had to get his memory wiped so he can live normally.

A week later, the makers of the beta heard about this and paid for the psychology bills and gave them money to avoid lawsuits.

Back to present...

"And that is what happened". Lalu finished as he retold their story. He would have left out that last part because one, Dami would be traumatized all over again and two, Lalu still has Dami's share of the money. Unfortunately, he had his fair share of media and knew what happened with secrets like that.

"Ok, since im older I don't mind that gory part that much but I have one more question for you", the younger one asked.

"K, I told you everything anyway, ask away."

"Where is my share of the money anyway?"

"Uhh..."

 **That was a nice plot twist. Still feel bad about what I did though. I should probably apologize...maybe. Anyway, hope y I you enjoyed the story and comeback for the next cha...Hello?...I have to come to court!...Ok bye.**

 **Oh crap :(**


	5. Tournament in WWI

**Ola's brother: Lets go to...**

 **Ola: No**

 **Ola's brother: How about..**

 **Ola: No**

 **Ola's brother: Maybe if we could...**

 **Ola: No**

 **Ola's brother: FINE, YOU ARE NO FUN!!! (storms off)**

 **Gee, all I said was no. Anyway, lets do the disclaimer. All rights go to the owner(s) of Battlefield 1. Lets get this started**.

Chapter 5: A Step Back in Time

Lalu just finished his chores on Saturday. After his parents went upstairs, he jumped on his computer. He then logged Into steam and was about to start playing when he got a nonotification from the portalmasters website.

 _Historical challenge. To join the sever hosting the challenge, click here and do standard procedure. Can be from game, TV, etc. Prizes go to 100, 000 pts. or 1,000 U$D._

I could get on the leaderboard, and high too. Then again, getting a thousand wouldn't be bad either. He scanned the information one more time and saw that he could split his reward in money and points if he wanted.

"This really looks promising. I'm going to enter. I got this far being impulsive." He clicked the link and saw that same swirl that usually happens. "Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." He said as the world swirled around him once more.

In the server...

Ok, so far this looks normal. When he joined it looked the same except that their is more people and there is lag. It reminded him of...never mind.

He also noticed how much this looked like one of the world wars. "If I'm right, than this must be-"

 _"Welcome to Battlefield 1. This is where you will have your tornament in history. For those of you who don't know, We are in World War 1. This is different from the shooters Activision has been putting out. If you were old enough to remember, we play ON THE GROUND. So no trying to double jump or wall-walk and stuff._

Lalu counted at least a quarter of the crowd gasp and curse and whine(Probably played between Advanced and Infinite Warefare). Luckily, He only played the Modern Warfare arc.

 _"Well now thats out the way, we can begin. Good luck, and may the odds be in your favor"_

As the speeched finished, Lalu was teleported to the top of a mountain. He had a blue bar and saw blue dots below him. He also saw that he had a sniping gun, a pistol, and a melee weapon. Fact was that They were doing search and destroy, and he was a sniper for covering the team.

 _Provide cover fire for your team_ , the message read as the match started.

"I wonder if I still have my phone" he said to himself as he dug through his satchel. He did, but as he turned it on, it changed into a make-shift ballistics tracker for his rifle.

"Its not like Phantom forces, but it will do", he said as he tried it. it was basiclly binoculars with lines to tell him how far away and how high he should aim.

He took the default scope off and attatched the binoculars in its place. Somehow, it held(server physics?).

"Better take out the opposite team's sniper first." He said as he looked for the person. When he found him and looked at the line, he cringed.

"This distance isn't even on here!" He said as he record more than 5 kilometers he had to shoot over. Luckily, he enter the server on his PC, which can do 4k at 60 fps. Unluckily, he entered on 1080p, which is slightly harder on snipers needing that slight edge at long distances.

The lines went up to 3 kilometers, and this rifle can go up to 10 km on a good day(don't ask). So he aimed slightly higher, shot, and started praying.

As he looked through the scope he took off, he saw a red hit marker, meaning that he nailed right in the head.

" 'Enemy sniper down' "he said into his portable 1940s radio. He heard A bunch of sighs of relief now that the know this can move more freely. Lalu himself was relived too knowing he won't have to deal with this later.

2 hours later(why do a keep using 2 hrs?)...

Lalu has now picked of 20 people, putting them in spectators mode as they watch him snipe the rest of their team. He also had a bounty on his head from one of the fallen. 5 people have either gone or shot up the mountain, only to be taken out by him, the person now protecting him, by just falling of by accident.

Later...

 _Enemy team has now run out of soldiers, Blue wins!!!_

This floated over blue's remaining players after what happened seconds ago.

"Ok here is the plan. We will kill the sniper and his bodyguard, get the bounty, and then take his sniper and shoot the rest of his team. Ready...Go Go Go!!!"

Three people came at the bodyguard from different sides as he was gunned down. The leader of the group. Then motioned the rest to follow him to the sniper's spot.

Unfortunately, Lalu already saw was killed and was ready to take out the last members of the red team. The people who died to his pistol had scout, assalt, support, and a flamethrower class. He picked them all up, got his

lure trap ready, and hid in the bushes as he waited. Where he was had a few bushes, which is where he hid his weapons.

Finally, the group came up and aimed at the spot where just his rifle is now, but without the scope.

"Where is he?"

"Maybe he left"

"Or he killed himself cuz he got scared" This got a chuckle from the group.

"Ooh! Or maybe he-owww!!!"

The entire group turned at the person as they saw binoculars on now laying on the ground.

"Come on, He is over here", someone said as the went to one of the bushes. However, when they got their, they saw that no one was there.

"Where is h-", the person then stopped as he realized what was going on and dove for cover, managing to push the leader with him.

"What was that for!!!" the leader yelled at his follower.

"Just trust me", the follower said as gunfire erupted behind them. When they stopped, the peaked and found everyone dead with a person beyond them holding a support class gun in one hand and a flamethrower in another.

The person then through both down and got the assault class and medic class and walked toward them

The people behind the bush started firing and the sniper ducked shooting the follower in the process. Then he took the leader's weapons threw them off along with all the other weapons except one, his pistol.

"You..you don't know what your doing", leader said as the barrel came down on his head.

"No that would be you." Our sniper said as he put his finger on the trigger.

"Never mess with the sniper"

BANG!!!

 **That was tense. And took long than it should. Well that was the chapter. Can't wait for the next one so stay tuned.**


	6. The Fourth wall

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. I'm on a road trip, which gave me a idea for this chapter. Anyway, time for the disclaimer. I only own my OC, nothing else. Now lets get to the story.**

Chapter 6: The Fourth Wall

 _ **"Hello, I'm Ola, the author "**_

 _ **"And I'm Lalu, the character"**_

 _ **"And this is-jk we're just in trouble"**_

 _ **" You are probably wondering, 'why are Ola and I chained up against a wall?'"**_

 _ **"Well to sum it up, its just setting up the plot, so you can skip past until you see bold italics again"**_

 _ **"But if you want the flashback, scroll down and get a small popcorn, because this is a short story."**_

Flashback a while ago...

"I am running out of ideas, at least if I want to keep it rated K anyway", our author said as he relaxed in a hot tub. Ola was on one more vacation before school started again. He was more worried about the story though.

He all ready reluctantly did MLP. He did Legend of Spyro and Battlefield 1. He even did Minecraft, which he was going to do anyway. But now he hit a roadblock somehow.

"If only I can make a poll, or have my character decided on their own. That would save me a lot of agony"

And then a smile crept on his face as he got an idea.

"Did you just do what I think you did?", another person asked as Ola let out a deep sigh.

"Yah. I just got the best idea ever! Well cya later", he said as he got out of the pool and went to his room.

"Oh that's why he sighed. Well that's a relief", the person said to himself as he got out too.

Back in the room...

"Ok done making the poll. Now to get lunch." Ola said as he went to McDonalds for lunch. When he got there he took his order. As he was browsing the menu, he heard someone talk behind him.

"Hurry up with the order already", the person said.

"Excuse me if-". Ola stopped right there as he saw the person that happened to like exactly like his character from the story.

"This may be rude, but what's your name?"

"Lalu, nice to meet you", he said as he held out a hand.

"Ola, we should talk after we order", he said as he shook his hand. After, a random blinding flash hit them and knock them unconscious.

"So, are you going to order?" The person behind the counter said.

Back to the present...

 _ **"If you just skipped here you are impatient. Me and Ola are disappointed"**_

 _ **"But if you didn't, then we are glad that you took the time to read this"**_

 _ **"Shush, someone is coming", Lalu said as they heard a man coming to the room the are chained in.**_

"So I have good news for you too." The man said as he entered the room. "You're being let go, seeing as the was a first time for you"

"But just to make sure, you did read the rules and agreements before you made your account, right Olatheii?"

"I thought your name was Ola", Lalu said as he looked at him suspiciously.

"We have a lot to discuss..." Ola said as he looked at the fourth wall.

"A lot..."

During the ending...

 **Lalu: So this means that you dictate the story?**

 **Ola: Yep**

 **Lalu: And that man was from fanfiction?**

 **Ola: Uh-uh**

 **Lalu: Can I at least have a say in what happens?**

 **Ola: Not right now, the chapter's ending**

 **Lalu: Oh yah, that's all folks, Bye**

 **Ola: I was supposed to...nvm**


	7. Expanding your horizons

**Hello, I am back after a while with a new chapter. I purposely waited for a reason which relates to the chapter. Anyway, time to do the disclaimer. I own nothing but my OC. There. Done.**

Chapter 7: Expanding your horizons.

Our character Lalu is now going to school. Due to his smart grades, He is attending AP classes there. He can't be on the game as often, but hey, that is school for you.

As the bus pulls away from his house, he looks around where to sit when he sees a familiar face...

"Hi name is Lalu", he says as he sits down beside the person.

"Ola, how do you do?"

"Good, hey I thought you said you lived somewhere"

"Guess you overestimated the distance. Hey, are you in room 10?"

5 hours later...

"That was a fun day". Ola calls Lalu after their first day.

"Yeah, got to go, going to do another portal"

As hung up as he got to the website and pressed the start button.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10!". He immediately opened his eyes and looked at his body. Its basically the same but anime-y.

I need to find a local. He thought to himself as he saw he approached the local, he asked, "What is the name of this place?".

"City Z, why?" the local replied.

"Thanks", Lalu said as he saw a message flash above him. _Spar with Saitama_ , the message said.

 **Ola: Hah, I love writing these**

 **Lalu: I hate you. I really hate you right-**

 **Ola: Sorry, out of time! Back to the story!**

"Ok, since I have no power in this might as well". Lalu said as he started running.

'Green hill zone' starts playing

At the end of the song...

Just as the song ended, he found Saitama shopping at the supermarket.

"Hi person want to spar?" He said as he got up close.

 **For the sake of being scolded, this is in DUB, ok? ok.**

"Hmmm...I don't know..."

"I'll give you my entire coupon book", showing him the coupons in his wallet.

"Ok, but lets wait tomorrow. You can stay at my house."

 **Ola: Lets skip the house part just to annoy Lalu, but don't tell him**

Teleports to the battle'

"You ready?" Saitama said as the got ready to spar.

"Yah I am."

The moment this was said, Saitama ran up to him and punched him back a 100 ft. Luckily, he had his force field on.

I need to upgrade this later, Lalu thought as metallic Armour grew on his hands and feet.

You see Earlier, he upgraded his weapons for the fight when he knew Ola would pull something like this.

A rocket appeared out of the soles of his metal feet and launched him towards saitama. Once he was there, he tried punching him.

Saitama punched his punch

Lalu flew back and landed on the ground.

Then his force field broke...

Then his Armour broke...

Basically everything is destroyed.

"You win, here are the coupons I promised you", Lalu said as he walked up to him and gave him the coupons.

"Thanks, sorry about the..."

"No its fine, I can fix it"

 **And that is the ends of the story cuz I REALLY don't feel like writing anything else. Plus, Lalu is really sore from taking two punches from Saitama, so he needs to rest. Don't worry, I called his mom and she'll call the school. See you next chapter.**


	8. A Day Off

**Hello, this is Lalu instead of Ola. Since I have Monday off due to the last chapter *cough*unfair*cough, I'm not doing a game for a while, instead, I'm going to write this chapter while-**

 **Ding Dong**

 **Lalu:I'll get it**

 **Ola: Hello**

 **Lalu: How!**

 **Ola: Your mom had to work, so she called me to watch you and make sure you don't move. Its the least I can do. Anyway, Enjoy the story.**

 **Lalu: Wait! Don't start yet. We only own our OC's. Ok, I'm satisfied.**

A day off: 7 AM

Ola and Lalu are chilling at Lalu's house. They have a full day to do whatever they want.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. I you have to stay on the couch. I'll bring you stuff, and the plushie", Ola said as he put blue, orange, red, and green dragon plushies in Lalu's lap.

"He the remotes and all your controllers. I'll go make us some breakfast." Ola said as he went to the kitchen.

"Nice to have a friend that can cook". Lalu said as he turned on Netflix and faced the dragons in the direction of the TV. While he was surfing through the tablet that is wirelessly connected, if felt a tug on his arm. He looked and just saw the blue and red plushie we their heads turned at him.

 _Weird_ , Lalu thought to himself as he resumed the surfing.

10 AM

"That was good", Lalu said as he layed on the couch with a full stomach. "I knew you could cook, but not that good"

"Yah well I-"

Ding Dong!

"That's the mail"

"Ok I'll get it"

Ola went to the door and opened it to see a mailman with only two letters. He took the letters and closed the door.

"Ok, this on is our sick work from school, and this one is, uh it's not marked."

"Huh, let me see". Lalu hobbled over and opened the letter revealing a message in a foreign language.

"Maybe this a prank?"

"Ok, lets read it to see how spooky its is"

Then they laughed for 2 minutes.

"Ok ok lets stop and read it". Lalu said as the both hunched over to sound out the message.

" _ **Lulico Wasocho, Qwita, Menfesta**_!", they read the message in a mock voice.

"It worked"

"Sure it did", Lalu said

"Uh I didn't say that"

"We did"

They both turned around to see all four of the dragons facing them from the chair.

"We are the messengers. We have taken over this body so you can see and hear us."

"But plusies- nevermind". Ola just stopped there.

"We will be short and sweet. Your portal game story has broken through dimensions that should have never been opened

 **Ola: wait, they know about that?**

 **Lalu: I blame you for this**

 **Messengers: You are both at fault here.**

Ola and Lalu are now really confused at how they got into the bold writing.

"To answer your question, you broke the boundaries. Also, someone is coming over in a few hours. They we give you something, or someone. Protect it with your life, or else the **dimensions** are doomed."

With that a magic swirled from the plushies into thin air and dissappeared.

 **Ola: Ok, they are gone**

Ding dong!

 **Lalu: I thought they said a few hours!**

 **Ola: Rift physics? Anyway, lets get the package.**

Lalu grabbed his grabber and brace. Ola got a belt from upstairs. They approached the door, ready for a fight.

"Ok on the count of three. One...Two...Three!" Ola swung open the door and got his belt ready. Lalu put up his brace.

The visitor was revealed to be a women wearing a cloak.

 **Ola: No, this story got generic!**

 **Lalu: At least we got some nice stuff, hey and a note.**

 **Lalu: Each item is from the missions you did in the portal games. Use them wisely.**

 **(Lady comes out from the bathroom)**

 **Lady: Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, now I can-**

 **Booom!**

 **Lady: Oh no, they are here! Well thats all the time we have. Bye!**

 **Ola and Lalu: Wait we were supposed to-**

 **(story ends)**


	9. Another Perspective

**Hello, before I start this story, I'll like to address a few things first. One, I suck at this story, so if it's bad, you can blame my inexperience. Two, that lady's name is Cornilia, apparently, and she claims to be a mixture of a few different Dimensions. She is also staying at My house. Three, I will try to keep this as original as possible. I don't want this coming out as 'hero comes in with the clutch rescue' or whatever. I want this to be a story of my own. That will be hard further ado, I give you another short chapter that is-**

 **Lady: OH MY GOD LETS JUST START.**

 **Lalu: At least someone said it**

Another Perspective

"Wait what?", Cornilia questioned as she looked at the chapter.

"Hey, its the weekend, I have an essay due, and I want to relax. Let someone else have the limelight for a while." Then Ola got his computer.

"Now that I think about it, sure, why not." Lalu then went to his console.

"What are the others doing?" Cornilia wondered as the 4th wall shifted away.

Portalmasters headquarters

"How is the game doing so far?"

"Going great, we got a million people in two months."

"And how about the players?"

"You know how there is always the small group of tryhards?"

"I thought we made the game to counter that. "

"We did. Look at the scores."

"DANG! ARE THE SCORING PROGRAMS EVEN ABLE TO GO THAT HIGH?!"

"Should I update the processor?"

"Yes"

"And the list?"

"That list? Add their names for now. We will pick the final candidates later, though. And I know how too..."

Fanfiction Headquarters

"We are almost done going through the new writers."

"Almost, who is the last one?"

"Olatheii. Wow that name is weird."

"Rules Broken?"

"Nope."

"Any stories?"

"Just one. I see a reference to us actually"

"What?"

"Yeah, actually, he working on his story right now."

"What is he writing about?"

"Us..."

Battlefield 1

"We lost again!" The leader exclaimed as the score reads 74-75.

"You guys are off your game, what is going on!"

"Well its just that. We're still shaken up by the incident..."

The leader shivered. The memory of the one-man army still in mind.

"It was just a fluke..." The leader tried to assure them.

"No it wasn't! That guy knew we were coming. He was ready! He took out our entire squad. And did you see his rank?! What do think would happen if-"

"No more if's!" The leader cut off his follower. "He is a one-in-a-million. We should just take our minds of it ok? Instead of doubting ourselves, we should use this as a learning experience." _At least, I hope we can_. He thought as a new round started.

LOS: DoTD

Ola: I really didn't writing the title. You figure it out.

"Cynder, you ok?" Spyro said as they eat Lunch under a tree.

"I'm just thinking about that dragon. Do you think has the same elements as me?" Cynder said, Think about when that dragon saved her and Spyro.

"Maybe you should find him if your thinking about Him all the time."

"You're right. Be right back!". And with that Cynder took off into the air.

"But you haven't finished your, oh nevermind." Spyro said as he ate his lunch alone.

Cynder was going the entire day. By the time she came back, it was almost midnight. Disappointed, she went to her and Spyro's room and plopped on to the bed.

"So any luck?" Spyro asked as he walked in, carrying a book with his tail.

"No, but I only searched Warfang. He can still be out there. I'm going try again tomorrow."

 _"What have I done?"_ Spyro thought to himself as he went to bed.

One Punch Man

Saitama is currently unpacking the groceries he got from the supermarket when Genos walked in.

 **Ola: English Dub weebs**

"That is alot of groceries. Even for a sale." Genos said walking in.

"Someone gave me an entire coupon book"

"Nice, but who?"

"Oh, just just a random guy who came up to me. He said he'll give me this if we sparred.

Genos then got nervous. "He is still alive right?"

"Don't worry, he is not hurt. Although he did say something about fixing a shield..."

Minecraft

Dami, Lalu's brother is with his mom at work for bring your child to work day. Right now, he is sitting in his mom's office playing minecraft on the computer.

"This game would be alot more fun in VR. Wait..."

2 Minutes Later

Dami was fighting a creeper 2 seconds ago and now he has respawned at his bed.

"I have lost my touch in this game." he said as he saw something pop up

It was a message from his mom that they are leaving and she is coming back to the room.

"Uh oh", Dami said as he logged out of the game. He had just deleted his history when his mom came in.

"So, did you enjoy my office?"

"Yah it was fun."

"Also, if you try to play portalmasters again, at least set the sensors to low."

Wait how did she-"Lets go, His mom said as she let her baffled son to the car.

Canterlot

Music, Luna though as she look at the ipod she was given. Then she heard a knock from here door.

"Sister are you in there?"

"Yes, i'm coming out". She hid the Ipod in her bed and opened the door.

"It's your shift. The moon is coming out now." Celestia said very tired. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok good night." Luna said as she went to her rooftop floor. When she go there, she felt a strange presence.

"I'll go get the Ipod." She said as she went back to her room. Once she got it on, she saw three playlist. She clicked(Or hoofed) the one said For Alicorn Protection, got here satchel and went back.

At the roof

"I here a voice."

"Shush my child."

"What if it's that guard?"

"According to my scouts, he is gone, leaving them vulnerable. That is, if you did your job right."

"Hello?". Immediately after Luna came in, she was ganged up on and blinded.

The next day...

Luna woke up in a cell, with the other alicorns.

"Where are we", She asked even though she is the only one in the hall awake.

"No matter, time to get out of here.

She got the pod out of her satchel, and started playing music. Not only that but on full blast. This was more than enough to wake Celestia, Cadence and Twilight up. It also shattered every cell in the hall.

Back to our Protagonists.

 **Ola: The end**

 **Lalu: Why didn't you finish**

 **Ola: I did**

 **Cornilia: Doesn't look finished**

 **Ola: You know what? You're right(Go goes on youtube)**

 **Cornilia: What's he doing**

 **(Psyco Pass plays)...But she at the hotel. Freak a N-(Inaudible ear rape.)**

 **Lalu and Cornilia: MAKE IT STOP**

 **Ola: Muhahahaaha, Now its over. The end.**


	10. A boring RCLS game

**Cornilia: Hello?** **(Looks around and finds note)**

 ** _Went to RCLS, be back in a few days_**

 **Cornilia: So I have the place to myself aye?**

 **At RCLS...**

 **"And the winners are Sodium Chloride in 1st, G3 in second, and F2 in third, runners-up are Comeback esports and RCSR."**

 **Ola: Nice we placed**

 **Lalu: True but we lost to G3 in the semis**

 **"Thank you for playing, and get ready for the autumn update."**

 **Ola: Well, now that we're free, I have this idea I want to try...**

 _Rocket League is a sequel owned by Psyonix. I own nothing but my steam account(olatheii)_

Chapter 10: Real life car soccer

"Ok, you ready?" Ola asked Lalu. They are about to enter rocket league through portalmasters.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"No"

"Good enough", Lalu said as Ola started the screen.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

When they stopped counting they saw that they were inside DFH stadium with the menu tabs. Next to the tabs is a Dominus GT, Ola's car.

"Nice car you have. I thought you didn't have any keys." Lalu remarked

"I don't. Hey look, a message."

Above the tabs flashed a message saying _Win a game in Doubles._ "Seems easy enough" Ola commented, knowing his rank in competitive.

"For you maybe, But you know I'm a duel person"

 **Ola: And they got into an argument that I don't feel like saying**

 **Lalu: Can you blame me? Im bronze 2**

 **Ola: And I'm Silver 3. Hey, a match is starting**

At the match...

"What is taking them so long?"

"I don't know, wait here they come."

Lalu and Ola enter the field with an Octane ZSR and a Dominus GT. "If you are bronze, how do you have a ZSR?" Ola asked looking at his car.

"I'll tell you later," Lalu said as the countdown appeared on the screen

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

 **DEEZ NUTS HAHAHAHHA(** dead meme **)YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO TELL THE MATCH!** **I'm too lazy for that.**

But for real, all that happened was that no one scored until 5 minutes into overtime when Lalu got the ball up and Ola came in with an aerial.

 **This chapter was lame. Thought I can tell rocket leagues stories. Anyway, this is goodbye for now, until the Halloween chapter. Please let that be interesting.**

 **Ola: Still need to know about that ZSR tho**


	11. Friday the 13th Special Short

**Ola: Its Friday, Friday, gonna get down on Friday!**

 **Lalu: Gonna get down in the weekend weekend!**

 **Cornilia: Party and Party and...**

 **Jason: STOP! please untie me and I will never bother you again.**

 **Cornilia: You tried to kill us!**

 **Jason: I will do anything you want just please stop singing the song!**

 **Ola: Anything?...**

Hunter becomes hunted

 _I own nothing but three characters. Jason belongs to the Friday the 13th franchise._

"So, where are we going?" Jason asked as Ola took him through the house. "To play a game. A mature rated game. It what you have to do."

"That's all, I thought I would have to do something weird." Jason saying relived. "Don't worry, it won't be weird, but it will be scary. We are here." Ola said as they got to his computer.

"Now see down and wait for me to set it up."

"Anything to get away from hearing that wretched song again."

Ola went to portalmasters and clicked on a mission. Then he put on the swirly thing that teleports you.

"Now stare at this thing for ten seconds. No matter what happens don't look away. And go!"

Jason looked at thing thinking _this makes no sense what so ever._ Around the five second mark, however, he noticed the computer fading away and a new location appearing. At ten seconds, he blinked and looked around. Apparently, he was teleported back to Crystal Lake, where it all started.

"Hello?"

"Ola here. You have an earpiece on so I can talk to you. Now before you start killing, go look in a mirror."

Jason did as he said, going to a mirror inside one of the camps. He was shocked to find out that he is in a body of a counselor.

"Right now, you are not killing. You are running and hiding from your other self." You have to survive for 6hrs, till the sun rises." Knowing yourself should help. And your earpiece has a charge. If you want me to help you. Find a charger every half an hour."

"So this was weird."

"Call when you need me. I'll keep your tab open, but I will be on a new one, playing rocket league." Ola stopped talking after, indicating he needs a charger.

5 hrs and 55 minutes later...

"Man sucks to be you right now." Laolu watching on his phone. Right now its Tech class at school, so he opened the tab to find Jason hiding from Jason.

"5 more minutes you can do it"

"No, I can't. I never realized how brutal I am."

"School lets out in a few minutes I will be there soon."

"Crap he found me". Jason cried out quietly out as he saw an axe lodge right beside his foot. Jason punched himself and started running. As Ola started counting down from 20, Jason tripped on a tree root, falling down. The killer was almost on him by ten seconds.

9-8: Jason tried to stand up and run but his leg hurt too much

7-5: He scooted back really fast until he hit a cabin wall

4: He tried going to the side but the killer Jason threw axes, Blocking those directions.

As Ola counted down the last three seconds, Jason closed his eyes as he waited for himself to finish the job.

He waited...

And waited...

But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see the axe millimetres away from his forehead and the killer frozen. Above the kill flashed a message saying, _mission complete._ Then the world went dark.

 **Ola: Now you know how it feels to be killed huh?**

 **Jason: Yep. That was the scariest moment of my life. I vow never to kill again.**

 **Ola: You are going to do it again aren't you**

 **Jason: It is October 13 on a Friday. And you expect me not to?** **(Walks away as Ola shakes his head)**


	12. Halloween Special

(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

 **Lalu: FFS, its Halloween!**

 **Ola: I know, isn't that scary?**

 **Lalu: Yes! Say the wrong thing and that gets spammed the chat.**

 **Ola: I know what else is getting spammed** **(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **(Lalu walks out, dying from cancer)**

 **Ola: Oh well, there is no copyright today as this Halloween, and Halloween is not copyright unless EA and Activision become trash.**

Weird Visit

"Did you do the last part of the project?" Lalu asked as they were walking to their third class.

"No, I thought you did the conclusion."

"That means we need a miracle if we are going to get an A."

Ola and Lalu waited for something to happen.

Ola laughed, thinking of something snarky to say when their names were called on the PA. "Ola and Lalu, please come to the front office for dismissal.

"That actually worked", Ola thought as he and Lalu walked to the office. When they got there, they saw a woman with hat and sunglasses covering her face. When the secretary shoo'ed them out of the building, the lady spoke."So, ready for your flu shots?"

Lalu and Ola looked at each other and went for the sunglasses and hat. They got the glasses, but the hat had no such luck. Apparently, it was Cornilia, except she had silts for eyes

"Get in the car quick!" She said as they all got in, wait-

 **Ola: Where and when did she get a car?**

 **Lalu: Who cares, we're getting a free pass on the project.**

"Before I tell you what is going on, I need to ask you something. Did anything happen this month?"

Ola spoke up. "Well, Friday the 13th is on October, 10-12 happened, flight 666 is making its last Hellsing flight, Holloween, Lots of stuff."

Cornilia skin changed to a white. "Oh no, they will be coming again". She said as they pulled up to Ola's house. By this time, Ola had told his parents about Cornilia, and the let her stay in the guest room. They don't know about the car though...

"I'm going to bed. I need you guys to watch me tonight." Cornilia said as she went to her room.

"Ok, whatever you say.." Lalu said as she went upstairs. When she was out of site, he searched the house for parents. He came back downstairs with a Battlefield One disk.

"You hook up on Portalmasters, I'll go on Live."

And they did. While Lalu was getting praised for actually being a medic, Ola's Sniper was getting him closer to the top 10 leaderboards. They had just finished their Homework and was ready to go again when they heard a sound. Or more, a voice.

"Did you heard something?" Ola said as he was turning his essay on Blackboard.

"Yeah, you go check it". Lalu replied as he got into a game first.

Ola did but went he got upstairs, He saw a red light coming from Cornilia's room. He went and got a belt

 **Ola: Used right, it can end your wanting to exist**

 **Lalu: Oh come on it can't be that-**

 **(Sound of a belt hitting skin)**

 **(Lalu sobbing)**

 **Ola: told yah**

He looked back in the room to see a small lump under the blanket. As he was about to hit it, a random portal opened and some alien came through it.

"My name is-Ow, Ow, Oowww!"

He didn't get halfway through the sentence as Ola smacked him instead. And he continued going on, and on, and on for about five minutes.

"I was just coming to take Cornilia." The Alien said through sobs. Ola uncovered the lump, reviling her with horns and wings. He patted on her back waking her up. She didn't open her eyes, but she did give him a paper.

"Give this to the alien that is blue if he his red, don't let him near me."

When he finished reading, he took out his phone and went on youtube.

"So, what are you waiting for?". The blue alien asked.

 _Broccoli starts playing._

What is this, The alien asked.

 _Aye, No, Telling, Way, I'm feeling, aye, beyond, aye aye, said in beyond all this f* s, aye._

This is the part where the rapping usually starts, but Ola looked up an ear rape version so instead...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" the alien yelled out as his ears were raped by distortion. He shade changes from Blue to Red and didn't change back.

Lalu entered the room to see the alien after he heard the noise.

"Are we getting him?"

Ola looked at the note and looked back at him "Yep, get him!"

Lalu and Ola beat him until he went back into the portal. I'm not going into detail, but let's just say he couldn't sit for a while.

Or Move...

Matter fact, he had to go to his alien hospital...

I am ending this story now...

 **Cornilia: So you not concerned about me being a dragon?**

 **Ola: Nope**

 **Lalu: Can I ride you (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**

 **(Cornilia Flyes out of the room)**

 **Ola and Lalu: Happy Holloween!**

 **（ｖ）(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)（ｖ）(͡ ͜ʖ ͡)**


	13. Chapter 13

_No intro today, just the disclaimer because I suck at writing. Plus I just wrote a three-page essay on the Civil War, so I'm burnt out._

 _I own nothing but my OC. Everything else belongs to others._

I don't know what title to put for this so I'm Just going to put Chap. 13

"Thanks for the mail," Cornilia said as the blue alien from last time.

"No problem, I didn't know you were staying with two others." The alien said referring to Lalu and Ola. "Just for a while", She said.

 **Ola: So you call how many chapters a while?**

 **Cornilia: Shut up**

The alien left, and she went back to the living room. When she got their, Ola, Dami, and Lalu were waiting for her.

"If you guys want me to tell you why I'm a dragon or why I'm here, then ask."

"Oh no, we just were a favor," Ola said. "I and Lalu are going to play Naruto. My mom wanted me to watch Dami, so I was wondering if you could.

She looked at Ola's younger brother and his smaller body. She smiled thinking of the fun stuff they could do. In a flash, she had the game running and Lalu and Ola looking at the swirl.

"So what do you want to do first?" Cornilia asked.

"Why are a dragon?" Dami asked. She smiled, being able to tell someone. "It all started when I was a kid.." She began.

In Naruto Shippuden...

"Do you think anyone reads my story?" Ola asked as he fought Mardra with Lalu. "I don't know, most people on fanfiction are just shippers. They probably wouldn't like this story." Lalu then used substitution as Marada shot a truthseeker orb at him. He then used a Chidori to punch Marada, only to be sent flying.

"Why are you weaklings talking? You should be focused on defeating me." Marada said as he then sent Ola flying. Ola landed right on Lalu as he was just getting up.

"That's it. He is going down." Lalu put on gloves from his satchel and pushed a button on the right one. Metal armor boots and glove appeared on his hands and feet as Ola just looked.

"You upgraded your armor", Ola commented as he made a Chidori with his left hand and put it at his heart. the lightning-like ball spread across his body.

"Let's finish this," Ola said as he ran back, Leaving a Chidori trail in his wake.

"Hey wait for me", Lalu said as his boots glowed and lifted him off the ground, letting him fly back.

Back to where we left

"Are you sure they won't be mad?" Cornilia said as Dami rolled up his sleeve, exposing his wrist.

"Don't worry it's just temporary. Come on, please?" Dami begged.

"Ok, this will hurt," Cornilia said as she bit down on Dami's wrist. Earlier, Dami somehow had the idea for her to turn him into a dragon. When she said no, he started screaming until she gave in. The fang bite drew blood as she bit for 5 seconds until let go.

"I feel sleepy," Dami said as he fell asleep from the bite. Cornilia got a band-aid for his wrist, took him to her bed, and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Naruto UNS

Lalu and Ola are fighting in the game now. Ola is Sasuke while Lalu is Lee. "Gate of Joy: Open!" Lalu said as a green aura surrounded him. He then took off to Ola who was already ready. Ola did a couple hand signs before shouting "Dragon Style: Fireball Jutsu!" and breathing fire at him.

"Ahh!" Lalu said as he dodged the fire. Unfortunately, it nicked his clothes, causing his health bar to reach zero.

"Pssh, whatever. Let's just get lunch"

"Ok, but we need to log out first."

Ola swiped down with his right hand to show a menu. He then pressed the exit button, taking them back to the chairs in front of a computer.

"So should we get rice or-" Lalu froze as he saw something wrong. Ola following behind him looked at his face then turned to see the same thing.

"CORNILIA!". They both yelled as she came to the room, sleepy as ever.

"Why does my brother have wings, claws, and a band-aid?" Ola questioned her.

"You see he wanted to be a dragon and-

"-he started whining." Lalu finished. "So how long does this last?"

"The venom will leave before 5. What is you guys' blood type?"

 **Ola: You're not a vampire**

 **Cornilia: Yes I am**

 **Lalu: But which dimension though?**

 **Cornilia: Hellsing. Vampire Knight is too shippy.**

 **Ola: Speaking of Helling, this story is more popular in Europe than I the US.**

 **Cornilia: Well you did put the category under-**

 **Demi: Cool I have wings.** **(Tries to fly and hits the ceiling**

 **)** **Ola: (Sigh)I'll go get him**

This is Cruel and Unusual Punishment

Happy Holloween. Again!


	14. The Mission

**Cornilia: Are you running out of Ideas?**

 **Ola: Pssh, No. I am just having, uhh...**

 **Cornilia: Writer's block**

 **Ola: Yeah that. I'm trying to stay original, but with so many ideas happening...**

 **Cornilia: Oh Ola, I love you! let's go run off into the sunset!**

 **Ola: Nice try, no shipping in this story**

 **Lalu: Speaking of shipping, its Thanksgiving. Can't you write about that?**

 **Ola: Yeah but...wait...thats it!**

 _I own nothing except my OC's. Stop yelling at me._

Cornilia's Past

"This is the worst idea yet," Cornilia remarked as Ola typed the title.

"Come on! You reminiscing about stuff and in the end, you are thankful for what you have-its perfect!".

Lalu started laughing. "Her past is not that dark".

"Wanna bet?" Cornilia rebutted.

"Fine, winner gets next chapter. Deal?". Lalu held out a hand. Looking at it, she smiled and shook.

Cornilia went to the center of the room and began...

Several years ago...

Cornilia was originally happy in her dimension. She had great friends, a loving family, and lots of interest. Unfortunately, that ended when the fire nation attacked...

 **Ola: Oops wrong story.**

 **Cornilia: You did that on purpose.**

 **Ola: (;**

"So wanna play Chad?" Cornilia asked her friend. He nodded, and the went to the playground. When they go to the entrance, they both stopped. A dimensional rift was on the slide, and it looked unstable.

"You want to go inside?" Chad said. "Ok, but you're coming with me." She responded.

So that is what they did.

They stupidly went down the slide and into the rift.

Then the rift closed right after, never that they could return ever again. They did, however, land in a weird library full of dragon books.

"Cool what is this? Jinx!" The innocent duo yelled out as they each got a book. They were just about done when they heard footsteps.

"That was a long rest. I hope nothing happened while I was-". His voice was cut off by the sight of two kids reading his two favorite books.

"Are you a dragon?" Did Chad ask? He was, indeed a dragon, a large red one in fact.

"Yes. My name is Ignitus the Chronicler."

 **Ola: I don't believe you.**

 **Ignitus: You should. I'm talking to you right now.**

 **Ola: You're supposed to be dead.(randomly flips him off)**

 **Ignitus: Now that was vulgar**

 **Ola: Ugh, now you sound like the blue one. Back to the story.**

"I was expecting you. You have a very important future ahead of you..."

"Then everyone died, you and chad got separated, and now to save the multiverse." Lalu interrupted.

"Ugh, lets make this quick." Ola said as he and Lalu put on their shoes and got a backpack.

 **Ola: I'm not doing 15 chapters on this.**

 **CSR: You better not.**

 **Ola: Who are you? Wait for nevermind, I remember now. Did you get the backup pack?**

 **CSR: Yep(Hands over the pack) Bye**

 **Ola: Bye.**

With that, the three characters went to the Chronicler's Chamber. When the got there, they saw Ignitus meditating.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him. You guys-"

"Book #117. Chapter 4. I'm occupied." Ignitus said, not even opening his eyes.

They looked in the book and found the portal to Cornilia's world. They opened it and went through. Apparently, this kind of thing wasn't teleported as more as floating in space for a few hours waiting for the exit portal to load.

When they got out, Ola and Lalu set down their packs and put on weird looking gloves.

"Ok where is what we need and where is Chad?" Ola asked Cornilia.

"The Orb of Destiny is supposed to be on the highest mountain on the planet, guarded by a-"

"On it!" Lalu exclaimed as his gloves glowed and made a crimson aura around him. Metal Boots and took the place of his shoes, and he took off for the mountain.

"I'll go look for Chad, don't go anywhere. There is some weapons in our packs if you need it."

They were both gone about 3 minutes. When they came back they saw a bunch of minions on the ground with Cornilia laying too.

"Aw man, what happened?" Ola asked unconscious Chad in his hand.

Cornilia pointed to the M60 laying by the bag.

"Oh, anyway lets go to the temple. The Giant snake told me that we go there."

And they did. When they got to the fortress, They saw the place where the orb is supposed to go. They also saw what looked like...wait where is the leader?

As soon as that thought crossed their mind, four darts pierced their skin, knocking them out.

 **Ola: This will take awhile. Anyway, the next chapter will be kind off a letdown. Bye!**


	15. Final Chapter(for now)

**Ola: Did you see how I sniped that mother***

 **Lalu: That is nothing compared to my knifing. I mean, I was slicing!**

 **Ola: That was fun, but now Cornilia found Chad and completed her mission. She is gone now**

 **(Silence)**

 **Ola: Oh well, now that she is gone, we have to end this story**

 **Lalu: What?! But why?**

 **CSR: Because one, I write this on my phone, so I need a nice transition.**

 **Dami: Who are you?**

 **CSR: The real writer of the story. After Ola became a character, I took over. Ask those plushie dragons.**

 **Ola: He is right. Luckily, I will continue to write around this.**

 **CSR: You mean we?**

 **Ola: Yeah, we. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this. I have a bunch of ideas I never go to try, mostly because of this K rating. I am relatively new here too, so it will take some time for me to improve my writing skills.**

 **CSR: He just joined in August. Anyway, that is all folks! And please follow me. You never know when the next chapter will come out.**

 ** _Never know..._**


End file.
